shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda Kane
Miranda is a student of Shadow Falls Camp Academy and a witch. She is best friends with Kylie Galen and Della Tsang. Biography ''Born at Midnight'' Miranda befriends Kylie Galen and Della Tsang upon her second time to Shadow Falls Camp. She briefly educates Kylie about the magical world and its history. When Kylie and Della tell her that Perry has a crush on her, she flushes, but decides to wait for him to make the first move. When the camp is at risk of getting shut down, Miranda and her friends conduct a plan to save it. While Miranda steals Holiday's phone and uses it call Burnett and get him away from the nearby wildlife park, where the animals have been killed, Derek and Kylie sneak in to find out why it had been happening. Throughout the book, Miranda is constantly visited by her former piano teacher, whom she cursed for being a pervert. With dyslexia clouding her reading and writing ability, Kylie helps her overcome the problem and eventually she reverses the spell on the lad. ''Awake at Dawn'' At the beginning of Awake at Dawn, Miranda gets kissed by Perry's friend, Kevin. When he finds out, an ugly battle erupts between the two of them, and Perry gives up on Miranda afterward, but not before giving her a passionate kiss - to show her how great their relationship would have gone. Miranda remains heartbroken throughout the rest of the book. Sometime afterwards, Miranda and Della join Kylie on her search for the legendary waterfalls that supposedly possess powerful negative energy. When the three of them go out for a shopping trip, two local girls get murdered by a vampire and the three of them are interrogated for the case. In the midst of the story, Miranda starts sensing the presence of another nearby and sets up a trap, which eventually captures another witch named Tabitha Evans, her competitor in the upcoming competition for witches. She also accidentally transforms Kylie's pet, Socks, into a skunk. After the competition, Miranda lands as the second winner. Though she is content, her mother is not. ''Taken at Dusk'' Miranda tells Kylie and Della about the competition results, and how her old schoolmate Todd Freeman asked her out after the contest. She continues to ignore Perry, who finds it hard to talk to her again. During a party on the camp, Miranda is dancing with Clark: a troublesome warlock, when Perry decides to cut in. This turns into an ugly fight between the three of them. Burnett, while attempting to stop the riot, gets turned into a kangaroo by Miranda by accident. Though she manages to reverse the spell, she decides to avoid him for a few days. Minutes before her date with Todd, Perry walks up to her to ask her out on a date the next night. She agrees. Comparing her date with Todd, she finds her date with Perry much more interesting; this allows the two to finally overcome their problems and start a relationship. ''Whispers at Moonrise'' Miranda attempts to turn Socks back into a cat, but even though she had figured out what she needed to do, none of her spells worked. Kylie gets frustrated and mutters "change back into a cat". The words suddenly sends magic around her pet and transofrms him back into a cat. Miranda then declares that Kylie is a witch, even though she was told that she was a chameleon. When newcomer Nikki becomes romantically infatuated with her boyfriend, Miranda gets jealous. Miranda is sad to hear that Kylie has decided to leave Shadow Falls and live with her grandfather. ''Chosen at Nightfall'' In Chosen at Nightfall, Miranda is hinted to give someone the worst case of pimples they've ever seen; and has a big argument with Perry. Physical appearance Her hair is three colors: green, pink and black. Personality Miranda is known to be shy and dyslexic, but also kind and strong. She shows attractions to any handsome guy she sees, and would return affection if someone is interested in her. All and all, she is very loyal to her friends. Powers and abilities As a witch, Miranda possesses the following abilities: *Spell casting *Brain scanning *Conjuration Relationships Romantic relationships ;Perry Gomez Friendships ;Kylie Galen and Della Tsang ;Helen Jones Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Shadow Falls campers